What Am I Thankful For
by Seleine16
Summary: When Kai says he has nothing to be thankful for on Thanksgiving eight year old Nya decides to make this the best Thanksgiving for Kai ever!


(Nya's POV)

"It's Thanksgiving, Kai!" I yelled trying to wake him.

"It's to early for this," my brother responded grumpily.

"But it's Thanksgiving," I said again.

Kai got out of bed and asked me, "Nya tell me this. What do we have to be thankful for? We don't have any parents, and a ten year old is running the blacksmith shop and raising you."

"I think your doing a good job," I replied. "Will you at least come downstairs?"

"If you ever get out of my room so I can get dressed."

"Fine." I went to my room and got dressed myself. I put on my favorite outfit which is a red kimono. I thought about what Kai said about being thankful. I went outside to play and saw my bike which gave me an idea. "I'll ride my bike to the store and make this the best Thanksgiving for Kai ever," I thought. I took all the money I had out of my piggy bank and rode to the store.

"Hello, Miss Smith," the deli worker asked. "What can I get for you today?"

"I would like to buy the biggest turkey you have for my brother and me," I answered.

"Of course." He handed me a pretty big turkey.

"How much is it?"

"Fifteen bucks," he answered.

"I don't have enough money," I realized, "Is there anyway I can work for it?"

"I guess but you could easily buy a different one," the man suggested.

"I want that one."

(Kai's POV)

I felt bad about getting mad at Nya earlier so I made pancakes. "Nya, food is ready," I called. There was no reply. "That's odd," I said to myself. Nya never has to be asked to come down twice. "Nya!" I went to her room to find an empty piggy bank and no Nya. "What have I done?" I thought. "I pushed her away." I put the pancakes in the fridge for later and left the shop to find my sister.

(Nya's POV)

To get the turkey for my grumpy brother I had to work and work hard. Actually the work was really easy. All I had to do was make some pies and mashed potatoes, and since I'm the cook in the family this was pretty easy. I was only one more hour away from paying for the turkey when a new customer came in.

"I haven't seen you around here recently," I heard someone say, "what brings you to the store?" I peeked over the counter to see a brown haired boy who looked around the same age as Kai. He had baby blue eyes and an adorable smile that made me feel weird. He approached the counter I was working at. I tried to say something but felt all tongue tied.

"This is freaky," I thought to myself.

"Me and my family just moved here and, they sent me to get a turkey," the boy said. I grabbed one of the turkeys under the counter and handed it to the boy. "Thanks," he said. "I'm Scott, by the way."

"Nya," I replied. The boy then smiled and walked out of the store.

"Does someone have a crush?" a nearby intern asked.

"What? No!" I responded

I think I lied. Because the rest of the hour all I could think about was Scott, but before long the hour was over, I got my turkey, and left the store. "Kai is going to love this," I thought excitedly.

(Kai's POV)

I was going from house to house hoping that someone has seen my sister. No luck. Soon I came upon the last house. I knocked on the door hoping this would work. A women with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you have seen my sister Nya," I answered.

"Can you describe what she looks like?" the women asked.

I was surprised by this. Everyone in Ignacia knows my sister, but I answered anyway, "She has black hair in a bob cut and is usually wearing her favorite red kimono."

"How old is she?"

"Eight," Suddenly a brown haired boy who looked about my age came to the door and said, "I just saw a girl named Nya working at the store."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," I called running away. I soon got to the store and asked the man who worked there if he has seen her lately.

"Oh, yes," he replied, "Nya was just working here so she could buy our largest turkey."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. She refused to get any other turkey." I realized that Nya was trying to help me. That's why she ran away. I then ran back home hoping to find Nya there.

(Nya's POV)

I had just put the turkey in the oven and was about to call Kai down since he usually wasn't up this early on a holiday, when all of the sudden he came rushing through the door. He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't ever leave me again," he told me.

"I won't," I promised. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"We're closed," Kai yelled.

"We're not here for weapons," a women said. Kai went to open the door to see Scott and his mother with mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, and pretty much anything you'd want at Thanksgiving but the turkey.

"Scott?" I asked surprised.

"After I met you I asked around the village what you did. Everyone said that you worked at the blacksmith shop, so I got my mom to come here with everything you could possibly need."

"Wow!" I said.

"Thank you," Kai answered. I gave him a look to which Kai responded, "What?"

"I thought you didn't have anything to be thankful for," I answered.

"Today, I realized that I do. I'm thankful for you. I'm thankful for the blacksmith shop. I'm thankful for all of our friends and this meal that they've brought us."

"I'm thankful for you too," I replied, "the way you've taken care of me all of these years. I love you Kai."

"I love you too, sis."

The rest of the day the two siblings and their friends talked and ate and had the best Thanksgiving Nya could have ever hoped for.


End file.
